


Two Rogue Doves

by scientits (donedirection)



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donedirection/pseuds/scientits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2013 - Nick's meant to do the Primrose Hill tree lighting, but an unexpected nest fire leaves him with some time to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Rogue Doves

Harry is just about to drag himself out of bed and put his jeans on when his phone beeps with a text from Nick, “ _electrical fire, lighting postponed, omw back now._ ” 

Harry can feel his mouth stretching into a grin as he settles back into the bed. As excited as he was to watch Nick turn on the Primrose Hill lights, he’s much more keen on having Nick all to himself, even if it’s only for a bit.

As soon as Nick opens the door he’s already talking a mile a minute. “You’ll never believe what happened – some rogue birds build a nest in the little electrical metal box thing, and when we went to test the light switch, the whole thing caught fire!”

“Was it bad?” Harry calls out to the living room, where he can hear Nick moving around, probably hanging his coat up.

“They got it out pretty quickly, but most of the wires melted, so I guess they’ll have to replace them all or summat,” Nick says, now standing in the doorway of the bedroom. “I see you’ve not moved from where I left you.”

Harry smiles sheepishly from under the covers, “I sensed that there would be _fowl play_.”

Nick just groans, opening the wardrobe to hang his sweater up. “Well, now we’ve got a couple hours before we have to meet my dad. Daisy, Pix, and Gellz are all at the pub having a drink, I just figured I’d better come back and change, so we can leave straight from there.”

“Don’t really feel like having a drink,” Harry says, propping his head up on his elbow.

“No?” Nick asks, looking over his shoulder. “You’ve got other plans?”

Harry immediately starts waggling his eyebrows. He’s only got two more months to chalk this up to being a horny teenager, and he intends to take full advantage of them. “I can think of a few things.”

Nick looks like he’s weighing his options – wondering if they’ll be able to clean up in time to go pick up Pete from the train station, or if Daisy will grow impatient of waiting and let herself into the flat. But when Harry crawls out from under the covers and starts kneeing his way across the bed, Nick nods and says, “Yeah, I, uh, think we’ve got time for that.”

Harry dips his fingers into Nick’s jean pockets and pulls him closer until their chests bump together. “I miss you, like, all the time. Even when we’re both here.”

“I know,” Nick says, putting a finger under Harry’s chin to tip his head up. They’ve been in the same country for an unprecedented amount of time, but it feels like they’re always rushing to an event or a party, when all Harry really wants is to post up in Nick’s bed for seventy-two hours. He closes the space between them, pressing his lips against Nick’s.

They kiss slow for a while, and Harry can feel the cold gradually leaving Nick’s face. Like he’s moving him bit by bit from the outside world into his world.

Harry tugs on the hem of Nick’s shirt. “Too many clothes,” he mumbles, mouth still pressed against Nick’s.

Nick chuckles and pulls away just enough to get his t-shirt over his head. He steps forward to kiss Harry again, but Harry puts out a hand to stop him. “Uh-uh, those too,” he says, pointing at Nick’s jeans.

“Impossible, you are.” But he obliges, wiggling out of his jeans and kicking them aside. “Better?”

“Much,” Harry says, leaning back on the bed. Nick crawls up his body, stopping to place kisses on his knees, his hips, his elbows, his shoulders, before settling his lips over Harry’s again. Nick is licking into Harry’s mouth, hot and wet, and he has one hand gently pulling at the curls on the side of Harry’s head.

Harry can feel a warm buzz beneath his skin, already feeling overwhelmed under Nick’s attention. “Please,” he whispers, embarrassed at the blush he can feel creeping into his cheeks.

To Harry’s dismay, this only prompts Nick to tease him more. He dips his head down to trail bites and kisses down Harry’s neck and across his chest, one hand still tugging at his hair. “Please,” Harry says again, breathless this time.

Nick is distracted, sucking on a bite he’d left on Harry’s collarbone. “Please what?" 

“Please, want you to fuck me,” Harry says, pushing his hips up so Nick can feel how hard he is. Nick’s eyes flick to the clock on the nightstand. “Please,” Harry repeats, shifting his hips again, “We can be quick, we haven’t had time all weekend.”

That seems to change Nick’s mind. He runs a hand through his hair, like he’s uncertain, but he leans over to get the lube out of the nightstand drawer. He drops a kiss onto Harry’s hip and pulls his pants down.

Nick gets between Harry’s legs and pushes his knees up. Harry looks up, his lip caught between his teeth. It feels like forever since they’ve done this. In reality, Harry’s had more than his fair share of orgasms this week, but they were mostly from rushed blowjobs. Now they’re finally here: they’re not pissed, they’re not worried that Gellz is going to hear through the wall, and they’re not in a terrible rush.

When Nick finally rubs the slick pad of his finger against Harry’s hole, Harry lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in.

“Yeah?” Nick asks, raising his eyebrows, like even he can’t believe Harry’s this desperate for it. He nudges his finger in to the first knuckle.

“ _God_ , yes,” Harry answers, rocking his hips, trying to get Nick to give him more.

Nick puts his free hand onto Harry’s hip, moving his thumb in gentle circles. “Slow, we’ve got time.” But he still starts on a second finger, pushing in a little deeper with each shallow thrust.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Nick scissors his fingers, slowly stretching Harry out. “Gonna feel so good.”

Once Nick gets a third finger in, Harry is arching up into the touch, still trying to get more. “Nick, m’ready.” Nick continues twisting his fingers, but with his free hand, starts searching for the condom he’d dropped in the sheets.

Nick tosses it to Harry, “Can you? My hands are too slippery.”

Harry peels open the foil and leans up to roll the condom onto Nick’s cock, grateful that this means the time between Nick’s fingers leaving his arse and Nick’s cock entering it will be greatly reduced.

Nick crooks his fingers one more time before pulling them out. He quickly slicks himself up and starts pushing in, his hands resting on Harry’s knees. Harry’s hands are holding the backs of thighs, his grip getting tighter as Nick sinks further into him, reveling in the stretch.

Nick pauses for a moment to let Harry adjust, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s. “God, you feel amazing.”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes in agreement, starting to roll his hips, urging Nick to move. 

Nick starts out with shallow, rocking strokes, and even though Harry knows they’re only meant to open him up further, he lets out a tiny sigh with each thrust.

Nick finally gives him a proper stroke, pulling out and sinking back in slow and heavy. “Fuck,” Harry hisses, pressing his hips down to meet Nick’s. Nick doesn’t seem to feel the same urgency as Harry and continues his long, slow strokes.

The slower pace is driving Harry mad – it’s like it makes him hyperaware of every single movement. He can feel every inch Nick pushes in until he’s full, so full of Nick. He can feel his chest rising and falling with quick, shallow breaths. He can feel Nick’s thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his knees. And he can just feel the barely-there friction of his cock moving against his own stomach. 

Just when Harry thinks he can’t handle this too much-not enough for another second, Nick finds his angle. “There, like that, _God_.” He knows he’s babbling a bit, but it’s hard to think when he’s seeing stars.

Nick gets a hand around him and starts jerking him in time with his thrusts. And again, Harry is forced to redefine his conception of too much because now he’s caught in some kind of pleasure purgatory. When he presses his hips down, Nick’s cock nudges his prostate, and when he presses his hips up, his cock slides through Nick’s slick fist. It’s all he can do to make broken half sentences, trying to tell Nick how good it is, “Nick, oh – oh my _God_ – so good – soon.”

“You’re good, baby,” Nick says, out of breath. He twists his hand around Harry’s cock, rubs his thumb against the bead of precome at the tip. “Wanna see you come so bad.”

Harry starts to lose the rhythm his hips have been moving in, but Nick keeps pushing into him and pulling on his cock until he’s spurting onto his own stomach.

Nick slows his pace, barely moving while Harry catches his breath. But soon, Harry’s pressing his hips down onto Nick again, encouraging him to finish. Every thrust borders on too much, but Harry takes it because of how beautiful Nick looks when his eyes drift closed and his mouth drops open. And because of how his fingers are holding onto Harry’s knees like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded. Nick only manages a few more short thrusts before he comes with a groan.

While he’s waiting for Nick to toss the condom into the bin, Harry suddenly feels heavy with post-sex sleepiness. He rolls to the side and lets his eyes close, but, too soon, Nick is kissing his shoulder and saying, “No time for naps, popstar, we’ve got less than an hour until we have to be at the train station. Lots more Christmas for us to do.”


End file.
